<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汉康】Deep Learning 深度学习 by Riginanarchist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701641">【汉康】Deep Learning 深度学习</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist'>Riginanarchist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human, 底特律：变人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>常规仿生人play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, 汉康, 警探组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【汉康】Deep Learning 深度学习</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💡深度学习：</p>
<p>深度学习的概念源于人工神经网络的研究。含多隐层的多层感知器就是一种深度学习结构。深度学习通过组合低层特征形成更加抽象的高层表示属性类别或特征，以发现数据的分布式特征表示。 </p>
<p>✨大致意思就是多cc，康纳就知道自己其实异常了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天底特律还下着雪，汉克单手握着方向盘，寒冷的空气让车窗结了一层霜，他看不清楚窗外，烦躁的情绪迫使他狠狠地锤了一下方向盘。</p>
<p>康纳的Led灯闪了一下黄，汉克现在心情不好，这根本不需要他测量他的心跳、呼吸频率。他判断这有可能与他在卡姆斯基家里报废了一个仿生人有关。他脑子里闪过那个画面，克洛伊跪在他面前，额头上的弹孔流出蓝色的钛液。</p>
<p>康纳重新进行了评估，再次确定他的做法在合理范围内。只是现在社交模块指示他修复与汉克的关系，他需要找个合适的时机示好并且道歉。但目前最好避免交谈，康纳遥控打开了除霜开关，车辆的语音播出正在进行的指令，汉克扫了他一眼，同样没有说话。康纳判断不出他的做法是否奏效，车里的气氛仍旧不太好，没有人说话，汉克的动作会带出一些较大的声响。康纳感觉自己的压力值在升高，如果无法继续与汉克相处下去，那么他将无法进行调查，最终将被摸控生命报废。</p>
<p>车停在了下一个案发现场门口，是电视台，一小队异常仿生人在这里发表了他们的自由宣言。汉克推开车门走了下去，车门被用力地拍回来，车身震了一下。他没有说让康纳留在车上或者下车的话，这也不是一个好的迹象。但康纳还是下了车，已经走远了的汉克遥控锁上了车门，康纳小跑两步追了上去。</p>
<p>站在电梯里，康纳从口袋里摸出他的硬币，他执行任务前会用它让软体稳定下来，就像人类捏减压球一样。硬币在他的指缝间滚来滚去，从左手抛到右手，从右手抛到左手，然后被汉克一把抓住。</p>
<p>“你的硬币开始惹恼我了。”汉克不耐烦地把硬币攥到手心里。这是今天他们从见面开始说过的第一句话。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉，副队长。”康纳立即道歉，他微微弯下上半身，汉克看见他耳后和脖颈上有两个痣，在厌烦的情绪中分出一点惊叹仿生人的皮肤竟然精细到这种程度。</p>
<p>仿生人的案子闹大了，FBI将要接手这个案子，佩金斯探员问他：“仿生人调查仿生人？你确定调查时旁边要跟着仿生人，在发生了这么多事之后？”</p>
<p>汉克抿紧了嘴唇，没有回答他。</p>
<p>康纳其实很想知道汉克会怎样回答。如果他们之前没有发生矛盾，汉克也许会说：“怎么？你没调查过凶手是人类的案子？”康纳现在有一点后悔了，也许卡姆斯基提供给他的信息并没有那么重要，如果给他些时间他也能从别的渠道得知。</p>
<p>“呃，四处看看，把发现的告诉我。”</p>
<p>康纳回答：“好的，副队长。”他打开了控制台上的开关，大屏幕上褪去了皮肤的仿生人录像开始播放。“你看这些看什么？你也异常了可就有意思了。别在这里浪费时间，给我去买杯咖啡。”是佩金斯探员，康纳看了一眼在远处的汉克，决定降低存在感，他点了点头。</p>
<p>康纳把咖啡交给到佩金斯探员手里，然后继续勘查任务。他查看了墙上了弹孔，确定了弹道，对凶手和受害人进行了侧写，然后蹲在了生物组件受损的仿生人旁边，它身下溢出了钛液，还没有挥发。康纳蘸取了钛液，即使只需要放在手指上就可以对它进行分析，他还是更信任他舌头上的传感器。</p>
<p>忽然他被按着后脑撞在地上，Led灯疯狂闪红，他感觉不到疼痛，但能感受到头部受到了剧烈的震动，脸的一侧都浸在蓝色的钛液里。康纳判断出那是佩金斯探员，没有进行任何反击，然后光圈闪动频次渐缓，变成黄色闪动两下，又变回蓝色。</p>
<p>“仿生人就干点儿仿生人该干的事。”</p>
<p>演播室里的人类警务员同时看向这边，包括汉克，康纳的软体指数剧烈波动。他看见汉克往这边走了两步然后停下了，接着他收到程序的指令不允许反抗。康纳还是伸出了舌头，传感器同步资料后得出这是PL-600型仿生人，序号#501 743 923，他如实说出了仿生人的型号。</p>
<p>佩金斯松开了手，和其他警员哄笑着走开了，康纳站起身紧了紧领带，擦掉了脸上还沾着的蓝血，习惯性地放进嘴里。他又去看汉克，看到汉克正好转开视线，怒气值又升高了一些，他修复关系的努力失败了，于是他决定晚上再去汉克家里看望一下他，做出些努力。</p>
<p>晚上汉克给康纳开门的时候他刚好洗完澡穿着浴袍，他叼着牙刷头发还湿着，开门看到是康纳，转身就往屋里走，门还开着，就把康纳留在了门口。</p>
<p>康纳疑惑地环视了一下四周，朝屋里喊：“副队长，我可以进去吗？”没有得到回答。他只好蹭蹭鞋底，把门关好，然后走进客厅。</p>
<p>汉克结束了刷牙，在卫生间把头发擦到半干，路过冰箱的时候却还是让没忍住拽出了一瓶啤酒——那天被打断的比赛今天重播了。他没理会站在客厅里的仿生人，拢了拢浴袍坐在沙发上，打开电视。电视里传来嘈杂的欢呼声，裁判的哨声，解说员激动得快喘不过气来的声音，汉克乱蓬蓬的白发垂在脸侧，康纳从他站的角度看不到他的表情。汉克在专心看球吗？康纳分析出这正是前两天被他打断的那场球赛，如果现在与汉克沟通也许会加重他烦躁。那么现在该离开吗？康纳无法计算出一个成功概率较高的选项。</p>
<p>康纳重新扫描了一下汉克，发现对方现在肌肉没有完全放松，呼吸相对较快，为了掩饰尴尬的气氛隔一小会儿会举起啤酒瓶喝上一口，但其实啤酒本身对他的吸引力并不大。康纳意识到汉克目前正在故意忽视他的存在，明显还是在赌气，并且正在等待他的解释和道歉。所以，综合各种因素考量，康纳从数据库里选出一条最为有效的指令执行。</p>
<p>他走到汉克正前方，在汉克咒骂他挡住了他看球的视线之前，跪在了他膝盖之间。他撩开了汉克的浴袍，把手指放入了他的内裤边缘，正准备拉下来，却被汉克捏住了下巴。“嘿，嘿，你在干什么？”</p>
<p>“副队长，我在努力修复与你之间的关系。”</p>
<p>“看来你不只有拍马屁的道歉程序，连这种程序都有？”</p>
<p>“摸控生命的仿生人被设计成与人类和谐……”</p>
<p>“是，是……这些废话我已经听过一次了。可你不是警用型吗？”</p>
<p>“我是RK-800原型机，摸控生命考虑到了使用我去执行一些特殊任务的情况，比如……”</p>
<p>“好了，停，你不用再说了。我看你这警用型根本是个噱头，就只会买咖啡，还不如家用型，他们起码听话。”</p>
<p>康纳分析出汉克还是指在卡姆斯基家里发生的事情，“我的最高指令是解决案件，副队长，仿生人只是一台机器，如果再来一次我还是会开枪。”</p>
<p>“不，康纳，这都是摸控生命那些白痴设置的程序，你自己绝不是这样想的。”汉克有些激动地向前欠身，康纳的下巴被他抬得更高了，露出了大段脆弱的脖颈。</p>
<p>“你没有痛觉，根本不会有共情心，我得让你体会一下死是什么感觉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太突然了，康纳的预判程序没有算出这个，汉克一手固定住他的下巴，一手撕了他的衣服拆掉他的电源组件。康纳的视野瞬间变红，眼前闪动着警告“一分三十秒后停机”。他没有动作的余地，电源接口漏出的蓝色钛液染蓝了他的衣服。如果他在这里报废，下一个序列号的康纳会来顶替他，什么都不会发生，一样的外表，一样的材质，一样的机能。但康纳忽然不想这样，他不想死，被替换和忘记的感觉一点也不好，它们甚至带来绝望。</p>
<p>“副队长……不，不能……会停机，机体会受到损害，今天的记忆还没有……上传。”康纳说话的声音已经夹杂着短路似的杂音，Led灯飞速跳闪。他的手无力地搭上汉克的胳膊，另一只向前伸着试图抢回他的电源组件，但汉克没让他成功。</p>
<p>“不过是机器而已，明天还会有另一个康纳来烦我，不是吗？”</p>
<p>康纳感到绝望，他不知道这种感觉是如何产生的，有可能每一个仿生人报废之前都会有这种感受，有可能是因为他的报废时间被延长到了一分三十秒，也有可能是因为拆掉他电源的是汉克。“我很抱歉……安德森副队长。”除此之外，他甚至再想不出一句辩解的话。</p>
<p>汉克还是按回了他的电源组件。康纳喉咙里发出一声叹息，电力重新涌回了他的各个组件。Led光圈变回了黄色，康纳检测了一遍各处机能，除了钛液流失超过百分之三十，其他生物组件没有受到严重损伤。</p>
<p>“打开感官模块，康纳。”</p>
<p>“副队长，同时运转分析处理模块与感官模块，有可能会使处理器过载，建议除非必要不要这样操作。”</p>
<p>“非常必要，康纳，比那些破案子重要多了。”</p>
<p>康纳执行了命令，在他出厂的四个月时间里，从没有打开过感官模块，他完全不知道这意味着什么，大量陌生的信息融入他的数据库，汉克手指的温度和压力不再只是显示在后台的数字，他感受到了灼热和疼痛,那就是与人类皮肤接触的感觉。然后是眩晕，流失了过量的钛液，让他的软体更加不稳定。</p>
<p>汉克觉得面前着一双眼睛和相扑很像，脆弱、无辜、毫无攻击性，即使被恶劣地对待也是一副顺从的模样。他安抚性地摸了摸康纳的下巴，然后说：“张嘴。”康纳如言张开了嘴，汉克手心朝上伸出了两根手指送了进去，然后他确认了一点认知，仿生人也是有唾液的。他轻轻地抚摸他的上颚，组件完全仿照人类设计的仿生人那里也是要命的敏感，麻痒随着汉克的手指深入喉咙。汉克感受到康纳的舌头在他手下蠕动滑过他的手背，仿生人没有吞咽反应，却为了执行那些“特殊任务”，喉咙在有异物入侵的时候会适度地收紧。</p>
<p>汉克有些生气，又意识到自己的愤怒没有道理，于是更加烦躁。他抽出了手指，动作大点，康纳感到有些疼痛，喉咙里涌出了一大股唾液，沾湿了他的下巴和脖颈。每一种感觉对他来说都是新鲜的，甚至需要在他的数据库中搭建新的通路，每接受一种新的感觉，过量的计算和处理都需要占用大量的内存，那会使他短暂的迷茫和失神。</p>
<p>康纳低下头，试图把汉克已经半勃的阴茎吞进喉咙里，可他只成功了一半，脸上鼓起一小块印出阴茎的轮廓。他放松了嘴唇和喉咙，让性器滑到更深的地方，上颚的皮肤太过敏感，汉克的手指在上面留下的触感还没有完全消退，阴茎的摩擦又加深了不适感。康纳不知道自己为什么流泪，他甚至不知道自己还可以流泪，好像是咽部受到挤压带来的某种连带反应。性器深深插入咽喉，康纳的喉咙轻微收紧，抽插的时候带来更强烈的摩擦。汉克有些坐不住了，他甚至想，仿生人这种过于精致的性爱是不是摸控生命故意设计激发人类施虐欲的，他抓过康纳的头发，加快了抽插的节奏。过度摩擦带来的痛感加强，开始变得有些难以忍受，康纳试图放松喉咙承受汉克的顶弄可是收效甚微，他努力地吞咽，眼泪和唾液都胡乱流到脸上。可是“让汉克使用他的嘴”这种想法，把他牢牢地固定在原地。</p>
<p>汉克抽出了性器，康纳用手抹了抹沾在的各种液体，然后他发现了刚才他无暇顾及的反应，他的后穴在流出液体。完全合身的制服已经被浸湿了，紧紧地贴合在他的屁股上。后穴在泛着痒，吞咽似的收缩，制服的缝痕磨着他的穴口，束缚感让他不适。康纳扭动了一下，想让已经陷进股缝的衣料移开，但没有成功，湿热的感觉更加明显。他没把这种感觉和做爱联系在一起，只当是某个程序发生了紊乱，可是他实在分不出内存为自己运行一次检测了，只好全部忍受着，缩紧了肠道，试图用肠壁之间的挤压和蠕动减轻这种麻痒，但一点作用也没有。</p>
<p>在康纳接到程序运算得出的下一个指令之前，汉克就已经把他抱到了沙发上。他把已经撕坏的衬衫拨到两旁，康纳作为一个警用仿生人来说显得过于纤瘦了，不知道摸控生命是基于什么考虑让康纳如此不胜武力。仿生材料制成的肌理薄薄地附在表面，线条清晰优美，却没有一点攻击性。乳晕微微凸起，瘫软在胸口上。蓝色的钛液还沾在电源口周围，汉克用衣服把剩下的那点擦干净。他本以为仿生人的皮肤会有什么诡异的塑料味，那蓝血是什么金属化学味，但是没有，它干净又柔软。</p>
<p>当汉克把他的乳头含进嘴里，对康纳来说又是一种全新的体验，温热的快感像四周扩散，下意识地躲闪，Led灯闪闪闪，感受到其美妙之处又试探着抬起胸，腰挺出一个柔韧的曲线。汉克一手抱住他的腰背，一手揭开他的皮带从后腰探进去，然后他摸到了一手的湿滑。</p>
<p>“你都湿透了啊！”汉克打趣他。</p>
<p>“是…的，副队长。”康纳依旧理解不了他的恶劣玩笑，汉克认为他总有一天能让他明白，并且听到就脸红。</p>
<p>“你现在知道你的指示可以塞到哪里了吗？”</p>
<p>“不知道，哪里？啊———！”</p>
<p>汉克微笑着把手指伸进他的后穴，“这里。不然你以为这是干什么用的，你又用不着拉屎。”</p>
<p>“我接收到的指示是电子讯号，不…啊…能，不能塞进去。”</p>
<p>汉克找到了仿生人肠道里的敏感点，就连这玩意儿都有，“闭上嘴，好好挨操。”</p>
<p>“是的，副队长。”康纳接到命令的回应句就那么几个，哪一个用在这个时候都异常的火辣。</p>
<p>现在已经可以伸进两根手指了，没必要给人类在这个方面制造困难不是吗？汉克不间断地戳弄康纳的敏感点，他嗓子里溢出略微有些沙哑的呻吟，前面的性器已经翘得老高了，可是控制仿生人的高潮是那样容易，也许是为了满足人类的恶趣味，只要握紧了根部，当真就一滴也射不出来。“副队长，汉克，我需要……”</p>
<p>“你需要什么？”</p>
<p>康纳他不知道究竟怎样才能使自己获得解脱，他说不出来，急得Led灯都变红了，在汉克怀里不安地扭动。</p>
<p>汉克更紧地搂住他，“嘿，听话，再有一会儿就好了。”然后他伸入了更多的手指，直到觉得差不多了才停下，他把康纳的腿卡在臂弯，尽量地压向他的上半身——没有想到柔韧度这样好，扶着阴茎插了进去。有一瞬间康纳可能真的停机了，Led灯不再闪动完全亮红，他张大了嘴却没有声音发出，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，过强的感官信号涌入了他的处理器，然后他发出一声哭叫：“不行，副…队长，慢一点，我的传感器处理不了了！”，然后他试着向后缩着，后腰还没有顶到沙发靠背，就被汉克抓住腿拉了回来。“没事的，康纳，就是这种感觉，你会喜欢上的。”</p>
<p>他再次把阴茎插了进去，康纳的眼睛流出了更多的眼泪，他感觉到内核的热度超过了阈值，他的胳膊攀住了汉克的脖子，“可是汉克，内核温度过高，真的不行，我……要烧坏了。”康纳真心实意地担心自己会停机，过量的热导致的电路烧毁。“别担心那些没用的，你不可能连一次性爱都承受不了。”汉克把阴茎更深地埋进去，大开大合地抽插，每一次都很很地顶上仿生人的敏感点，手里却还握着他性器的根部。“需要我松开手吗，康纳？”</p>
<p>“是的，副队长。”</p>
<p>“说，你是异常仿生人。”</p>
<p>“不，汉克，我不是，我没有异常。”康纳的神色忽然变得惊慌。</p>
<p>汉克没有再说什么，他只是更加恶劣地顶弄抽插，感受到康纳的肠道绝望地紧缩，然后把他送上一个干性高潮。康纳不会露出那种沉醉的表情，他的眼睛睁到最大，然后陷入呆滞，过了一小会儿才反应过来。他现在不只是流泪那么简单，他几乎是哭出来，两条腿搭在汉克的腰上，<br/>手也紧紧地搂住他的脖子，他忍受不住了，腰前后摆动着，穴口努力地吞吃着汉克的性器，“汉克，松开手吧，我在求你。”</p>
<p>汉克笑嘻嘻地说：“你知道你该说什么。”</p>
<p>“可是我不是……”康纳把自己缩得更紧了，脸都埋进汉克的颈窝。</p>
<p>汉克更加卖力地操他，再一次，康纳什么也没有射出来，经过短暂的失神，他委屈地哼起来，没有射精让后穴的敏感度加强，快感压缩积累却没有发泄。康纳的处理器也许是真的过载了，汉克再次操他的时候，他开始发出一些无意义的音节，当汉克再次逼问他的时候，他一遍哭，一边说：“是……我是异常仿生人。”</p>
<p>汉克笑了，他松开了手，带仿生人过了一个真正意义上的高潮。肠道剧烈地收缩，汉克也抱紧了他，咬着康纳的耳垂射到了深处。</p>
<p>过了一会儿，汉克喘匀了气，把性器抽出来之后，康纳还摊在沙发上，他支配自己的组织动作都变得有些困难，“可是，副队长，实际上我没有异常。”</p>
<p>汉克正准备去浴室再冲个澡，听到了这话却停了下来，在这一次，和接下来的每一次性爱里，除非康纳承认自己异常，汉克没有给他过完整的高潮。直到后来，康纳的数据库里甚至形成了一个完整的通路，只要汉克在他耳边问他：“康纳，你异常了吗？”他的体温就会升高，后穴溢出液体，只有承认才会得到快感的认知，深深地印在他的脑海里。</p>
<p>“是的，副队长，我是异常仿生人。”</p>
<p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>